


The Full Fam-ILY Photo

by Wearysea



Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: “Patton, taking family photos: alright everyone, pull the same face!Patton: haha get itThe next photo of is them all groaning, except remus who has shapshifted into talynPatton: remus, kiddo, thats not the faceRemus: ha!  You can’t control meRemus, immediantly realizing his made patton sad and he hates that: -shape shofts back- LETS TAKE IT AGAIN I BLINKED”- Took this and made it ANGST(IER)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Deceit’s Garden Headcanons [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	The Full Fam-ILY Photo

It came to Patton’s attention that Deceit and Remus weren’t in any of the group photos Patton had taken. This needed to be remedied immediately. They were just as much a part of the fam-ILY as he, Roman, Logan and Virgil were, and Patton felt like it was a good idea to show them that they were accepted now that they were much closer to the core group. As much as Patton liked birds, he didn’t want anyone to try “ducking out” again.

Getting everyone together was a little harder than he was expecting as it turned out poor Deceit had some image issues… hopefully Patton had helped with that and could continue to help with that in the future, but for now he had convinced him to be a part of the photo. Patton profusely assured Deceit he would look wonderful in it, that he looked wonderful all the time, he seemed rather touched if not a little dubious.

Luckily, Patton wasn’t alone in the helping Deceit with his self-esteem issues front, Roman seemed just as intent in getting Deceit to believe he was pretty, although Roman’s motivations were far less platonic. Patton may have squealed when he saw them kiss for the first time (even if said kiss was only Roman smooching Deceit’s hand like a gentleman).

Patton wasn’t sure what Remus felt about the picture, as stream-of-consciousness he tended to be, Remus rarely actually told any of them about his own emotions… and yes, Patton knows this is a pot calling a kettle black. That didn’t make it any less aggravating to be on the other side of the smile.

One thing he did know was that Remus’ responding grin looked a little… tight.

Forced.

… Patton wanted to know what was wrong.

He always wanted to know what was wrong, with everyone, about everything. It was in his nature to care deeply, he was the centre of a lot of Thomas’ feelings, y’know?

He manages to needle Remus into showing up with minimal effort. It seemed like Remus recognised he wasn’t going to be able to put up much of a fight without telling Patton why he didn’t want to. That made Patton relieved that he was joining in and killed him that he was uncomfy doing so.

Patton was very familiar with the desire to cry by this point in Thomas’ life, so he did what he usually did when he felt bad.

He pushed the feelings down and pretended they weren’t there.

Onto the picture-taking!

He manages to get everyone into the living room, using a blank section of Thomas’ wall as a backdrop. Thomas has had a pretty busy schedule lately since he’d gotten cast as understudy for The Beast in Beauty and the Beast. Very exciting! Roman couldn’t stop grinning because of it. Speaking of grins, even Logan had to smile for the picture, although that may have been due to the peck on the cheek Virgil had given him 30 seconds earlier. So cute!

It takes Patton no time at all to set up the camera. Literally. He just snapped it into existence like an anti-Thanos.

They take one ‘nice’ one of them all looking decent. You can take a picture of yourself naked _later_ Remus, _when you are alone._

“Alright everyone! Pull the same face!” Patton says as the timer begins and he rushes to get in frame.

Groans all ‘round, just as Patton had planned it.

He shimmies past Roman and Deceit’s intertwined hands and takes a look at how the photo turned out. He realises only then that Remus had turned into Talyn doing his best impression of a pout.

“Remus, Kiddo.” … It’s not that it’s bad, it’s just… Patton wanted this to be pictures of them, y’know? “That’s not the same face.”

This is where Remus, well, proceeds to be Remus.

He lets out a hearty laugh and proclaims, “I will not be controlled!”

Which elicits eyerolls from the majority of the group.

Guess who didn’t?

Instead, Patton got a little teary eyed. Was he being controlling?

It takes Remus less than a second to process the sad look before he yelled “LET’S TAKE IT AGAIN, I BLINKED” which elicited more eyeroll and a very sweet (if you asked Remus) smile.

Patton would never fault someone for giving him another opportunity to tell another pun.

**Author's Note:**

> This took waaaaaaay too long for me to finish. Woooo.  
> (I'm leaving this open to more chapters because we all know there's gonna be more sides introduced and I want to be able to update this when they do.)


End file.
